runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
General Wartface/Dialogue
General Bentnoze/wartface *'General wartface:' green armour best *'General Bentnoze:' No no Red every time *'General wartface:' go away human, we busy **Why are you arguing about the colour of your armour? ***'Player:' Why are you arguing about the colour of your armour? ***'General wartface:' We decide to celebrate goblin new century ***'General wartface:' By changing the colour of our armour ***'General wartface:' Light blue get boring after a bit ***'General wartface:' And we want change ***'General wartface:' Problem is they want different change to us **Wouldn't you prefer peace? ***'Player:' Wouldn't you prefer peace? ***'General wartface:' Yeah peace is good as long as it is peace wearing Green armour ***'General Bentnoze:' But green to much like skin! ***'General Bentnoze:' Nearly make you look naked! **Do you want me to pick an armour colour for you? ***'Player:' Do you want me to pick an armour colour for you? ***'Player:' different to either green or red ***'General wartface:' Hmm me dunno what that'd look like ***'General wartface:' You'd have to bring me some, so us could decide ***'General Bentnoze:' Yep bring us orange armour ***'General wartface:' Yep orange might be good Talking again *'General wartface:' green armour best *'General Bentnoze:' No no Red every time *'General wartface:' go away human, we busy *'General wartface:' Oh it you *'General wartface:' Have you got some orange goblin armour yet? *'Player:' Err no *'General wartface:' Come back when you have some Talking again with the Orange armour *'General wartface:' green armour best *'General Bentnoze:' No no Red every time *'General wartface:' go away human, we busy *'General wartface:' Oh it you *'Player:' I have some orange armour *''(You give some goblin armour to the goblins)'' *'General wartface:' No I don't like that much *'General Bentnoze:' It clashes with my skin colour *'General wartface:' Try bringing us dark blue armour Talking again *'General wartface:' green armour best *'General Bentnoze:' No no Red every time *'General wartface:' go away human, we busy *'General wartface:' Oh it you *'General wartface:' Have you got some Dark Blue goblin armour yet? *'Player:' Err no *'General wartface:' Come back when you have some Talking again with the Dark Blue armour *'General wartface:' green armour best *'General Bentnoze:' No no Red every time *'General wartface:' go away human, we busy *'Player:' I have some dark blue armour *''(You give some goblin armour to the goblins)'' *'General wartface:' Doesn't seem quite right *'General Bentnoze:' maybe if it was a bit lighter *'General wartface:' Yeah try light blue *'Player:' I thought that was the armour you were changing from *'Player:' But never mind, anything is worth a try Talking again *'General wartface:' Have you got some Light Blue goblin armour yet? *'Player:' Err no *'General wartface:' Come back when you have some Talking again with the Light Blue armour *'Player:' Ok I've got light blue armour *''(You give some goblin armour to the goblins)'' *'General wartface:' That is rather nice *'General Bentnoze:' Yes I could see myself wearing somethin' like that *'General wartface:' It' a deal then *'General wartface:' Light blue it is *'General wartface:' Thank you for sorting our argument *''(Well done you have completed the goblin diplomacy quest)'' *''(You haved gained 5 quest points!)'' *[if player advances any craft level from reward] *''(You just advanced X crafting level!)'' *''(general wartface gives you a gold bar as thanks)'' After Goblin Diplomacy *'General wartface:' Now you've solved our argument we gotta think of something else to do *'General Bentnoze:' Yep, we bored now Category:Goblin Diplomacy Category:Quest dialogues